


princess nora and sir raymond

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and nora can't be mad, cause penny gets it from her, it's missing ray palmer hours in this household, palmer fam, palmer fam feels, penny is dramatic, this is just cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Ray's on a business trip and a certain little Palmer can't sleep and Nora's only solution is to tell her a grand fairy tale. One of a knight named Sir Raymond and a princess named Princess Nora.





	princess nora and sir raymond

**Author's Note:**

> this just randomly came to mind while i was talking to beth today and then oops I wrote the whole thing in one sitting on my phone.

Nora placed her bookmark in her book and sat it on the endtable. Not having Ray in the house was always so strange. His void was evident, especially when it came to how easy it was for their children to go to bed. He’d be back tomorrow and they were planning on picking up the kids together as a surprise. The prospect, though, of their father coming back didn’t seem to deter one little Palmer in particular from having trouble going to sleep that night.

Nora stretched and at the movement, Chewie, who was on the couch next to her, hopped off and made his way upstairs to Tori and Penny’s room with her. She shooed the dog into Ray’s office, worried that he’d jump on one or both of the girl’s beds, waking them up.

She quietly opened the door and glanced from one side of the room to the other. Tori, 9, in her full bed sprawled out on her stomach. Nora glanced over to her other daughter, Penny, 4 almost 5, facing the wall in her daybed, obviously pretending to sleep but actually not.

Nora closed the door behind her and waited in silence for her daughter to no doubt roll over and begin either reading a book or tinkering with an invention she no doubt hid under her pillow. Surely enough within a couple of minutes Penny rolled over, stared at the ceiling with an exasperated sigh that made Nora smile, and pulled out something from underneath her pillow. Too thin to be any books she’s ever seen Penny read, and then she saw the kickstand. It was a picture frame.

Nora moved, making her daughter jump and Nora placed a finger to her lips to quiet her youngest so she wouldn’t wake her oldest. Nora sat on the edge of Penny’s bed and flicked on the lamp on Penny’s nightstand.

“You wanna tell me what you’re still doing awake?”

Penny shook her head and tried to put away the frame in her hands.

“What do you have there, peanut?”

“Nothing.” Penny mumbled.

“Penelope…”

Penny sighed and rolled her eyes and dramatically handed Nora the picture frame.

Nora looked down at the picture, trying not to laugh at her daughter’s dramatic nature, and smiled fondly at the picture now in her hands.

It was taken on Penny’s last birthday, Penny and Ray were sitting together, covered in cake and icing smiling and giggling as the picture was taken.

“You miss your dad, huh?”

Penny looked away. “Maybe.”

“You can.”

“I don’t want you to think I don’t love you, mommy, because I do love you mommy I just miss daddy!”

Nora chuckled softly. “It’s okay, peanut, you’re allowed to miss him, I miss him too. Is this why you can’t sleep?”

“Maybe.”

“Penelope…”

“Why couldn’t I go with him? I’m small I’d fit in his bag!” Penny protested.

“You have preschool, sweetie.”

“But daddy is way smarter than my teachers he can just teach me the stuff I miss!”

“That’s now how it works baby girl, I’m sorry to say.” Nora brushed some of Penny’s hair out of her face.

“But why can’t it?”

“It just can’t you have to go to school so you can continue to realize just how amazing you are.”

“But I wanna spend time with daddy, what if he doesn’t come home?”

“He’s going to come home, I promise.” It wasn’t like he was away on a Legends mission. He was on a simple business trip and had his ATOM suit with him in case of emergencies. Even if they were unlikely. “And you’ll get all the time in the world with him.”

“But don’t you wanna spend time with daddy?”

“I do, but I’ve known daddy for a lot longer than you have, peanut, so you and your siblings get dibs.”

“How did you meet daddy?”

Nora bit her lip. “Well… that’s a long story. How about I tell you a fairy tale instead?”

“Fairy tale!” Penny squealed and Nora shushed her from being too loud, not wanting to wake Tori.

“Yes, you promise to go to sleep after I tell you?”

“Yes, mommy, I promise!”

“Okay,” Nora sucked in a breath. “Once upon a time, there lived a girl, Princess Nora, and she was very sad because when she was small she lost her mommy and daddy. And then a mean dragon kidnapped her. A dragon full of malice…”

“What does malice mean, mommy?”

“It means that he was bad. Very bad. Never did anything good.”

“Ohhhh.” Penny nodded, soaking in the information.

“Right so a dragon full of malice kidnapped her for many, many years until she was able to escape! But then her daddy, the mean king, turned out to be alive! And actually had the dragon kidnap her!”

“NO WAY!” Penny covered her mouth in shock.

“Yes way. But then, a valiant knight named Sir Raymond, was kidnapped by her daddy! And they met and the knight saw how sad the princess was and how she just wanted to make her daddy proud and he vowed he would make her smile. Eventually, the knight got away and knew in his heart that the princess wasn’t bad. Just sad. And he told all the other knights this but no one else wanted to help her! And then after a long time the princess was free! And her daddy, the bad man, was eaten by the dragon! And when the knights defeated the dragon, the princess had to go away for a while, which made the knight sad, but then she came back to him! And then they realized that they loved each other! And didn’t want to be away from each other! So they got married in a big wedding in the woods and the princess wore a pretty white dress and the knight wore a suit that made him look even more handsome. And then when they got back from their marriage vacation, the princess told the knight he was going to be a daddy! So they had a baby, and another baby, and another baby, and then you, peanut.”

Penny looked at her mother in awe. “You’re the princess mommy?”

“I am.” Nora smiled. “And daddy was my knight in shining armor. He still is.”

“Does that meat _I’m_ a princess?”

“It sure can, baby girl.”

“Can I wear armor instead of a dress and still be a princess?”

“Of course! You can be a princess and a knight if you want!”

“Can that be my Halloween costume this year?”

“Absolutely. Now are you gonna go to bed, peanut?”

“Yes, mommy, but can I come sleep with you?”

Nora’s one weak spot. She would let all four kids dog pile in the bed with her and Ray if they wanted. “Sure.” Nora opened her arms and Penny, holding the picture frame, climbed into Nora’s arms.

Nora settled Penny on her hip and made their way downstairs to her and Ray’s bedroom. She smiled at Chewie spread out at the end of the bed and laid Penny’s on Ray’s side who was already dozing from their trip downstairs.

Nora quickly got ready for bed and climbed in next to her daughter who had grabbed Ray’s pillow by this point and hugged it to herself. Penny must’ve felt the bed dip in her sleep because she cuddled close to nora. Nora smiled and wrapped her arms around her youngest and drifted off to sleep herself.

xxxx

Ray never minded early flights. His sleep schedule had been messed up by being a Legend for a long time and then he went straight from that to fatherhood so he was no stranger to being up at all hours of the night, which meant that when he got the opportunity to head home early, he took it. He had to see his family. He missed them so much.

He entered the quiet house, he knew not even Chewie would be awake at this hour. He sat his things by the door and walked further into the house and down the hall to his and Nora’s room. He opened the door and saw Chewie at the end of the bed and not one, but two figures in the bed. One (not by much) smaller than the other.

Ray decided to see which of his children had crawled into bed with Nora the night before and smiled when he saw it was their smallest. Penny. She was hugging his pillow fiercely while being spooned by Nora who was dead asleep. Ray quietly slipped off his shoes and crawled into the bed behind Nora, wrapping an arm around her.

The movement woke Nora and she looked up at him, in near disbelief that he was really here. “Ray?”

“Morning, beautiful,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re home early.”

“Caught an early flight, I had to come home to my family.”

“Penny will be so excited. She missed you so much. I missed you so much. She couldn’t sleep until I told her out story.”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “You told her our story?”

“The fairy tale version.” She smiled. “About how a valiant knight named Sir Raymond helped the sad Princess Nora become a better person and then she thanked him, again, and again, and again.”

Ray chuckled. “You’re something else.”

“I’m your something else.” She pecked his lips.

“And you’re an amazing mom.” He smiled. “Did Penny end up here or did she play at your weakness?”

Nora smacked his arm playfully. “She asked and she’s got those puppy dog eyes and you know I’m weak.”

“You’re a good mom and I’m sure she’ll always remember this.”

“She’ll probably remember waking up and her daddy being here.”

“That too. But the nights spent with her mom I think she’ll never forget.”

Nora leaned in and kissed him. “I don’t know what to say without crying so I’m just going to ask we go to bed for at least another three hours. What do you say?”

“I say that’s a great idea. I love you, Nora.”

“Mmm love you too, Ray.”


End file.
